La flauta mágica
by A.D.Aquario
Summary: Es una tarde tranquila en el santuario de Atenea y Saori a decidido darles el día libre a sus caballeros. Los dorados quieren ir al parque de diversiones, pero Camus debe llevar un paquete a su templo, ¿como podría afectar esto a los planes de cierto dios? ¿y que tiene que ver Aorios con ello? ¡Entren y descubran!


La flauta mágica.

Disclaimer: Saint seiya no me pertenece, fanfic de fan para fans sin fines de lucro.

Hola, bueno, este es mi primer fanfic, ojala les guste, si no, podéis dejas críticas constructivas en los reviews, ten la seguridad de que serán tomadas en cuenta.

Ambientado en un idílico post-hades donde todos los caballeros dorados están vivos :,)

La flauta mágica: Capitulo único

Saga observo a su gemelo tirado en el piso, sangrante, sus ojos lo miraban sin ver, pero aun respiraba, todavía vivía, se rio, que tontos eran todos, pensar que la niña mimada que era su diosa los había enviado a todos fuera del santuario, ¡Un día de compras! ¡JA!, y esperaban que el no aprovechara su oportunidad, se irguió, tan imponente como era y avanzo en dirección al ex general marino dispuesto a dar el golpe final, mientras caminaba visualizo un espejo y sonrió burlón, a su reflejo, ciertamente lucia como Saga, y sin embargo, no lo era. Ares, dios de la guerra, continúo su camino hasta hallarse a un lado de Kanon y saco de entre sus ropas la daga dorada que antaño estuviese destinada a acabar con la vida de Saori, se hinco a un lado del gemelo y levanto la daga, estaba a solo un instante de acabar con su vida, y se detuvo, desde lo más profundo de su mente algo le impedía atravesarlo.

-¡Silencio! ¡Silencio!, ¡Cállate Saga! , ¡No tuviste la fuerza para detenerme en el pasado y no la tienes ahora!- Exclamo el dios sujetando su cabeza, poco a poco pareció tranquilizarse- No, no tienes el poder, pero si te sirve de consuelo, seré yo quien lo mate, quizás él pueda perdonarte un día el que lo hayas traicionado de nuevo- y se abalanzo sobre Kanon.

-.-.-. tanto en Rodorio.-.-.-.-

-Por última vez Milo, ¡No!

-¡Pero ustedes siempre están juntos!

-Ella y yo nunca estamos juntos- exclamo exasperado

-Pero Seiya es su discípulo, y Seiya nos aseguró que…

-¡¿Por todos los dioses Aldebarán, desde cuando confías en ese burro alado!?

-Desde que chismea con nosotros

-¡Alde!

-¿Qué? Él nos informa más que tu

-¡No tengo por qué decirles nada!- se quejó Aioria molesto- lo que haga con mi vida es asunto mío.

-¡Aja! Entonces es cierto que el otro día besaste a Marín tras el coliseo- inquirió Milo maliciosamente- quizás que hicieron después…

-¡Cállate!

Aldebarán abrió los ojos medio divertido, medio escandalizado-¡Entonces es verdad que están saliendo!

-¡No!- Aioria empezaba a molestarse de veras- Hermano, ¡ayuda!

Estaban frente a la oficina de correos, originalmente los dorados, salvo Kanon y Saga que se habían quedado en el santuario, iban a ir a un parque de diversiones cercano, sin embargo Camus recordó que debía ir a buscar un paquete urgente de su tierra natal y los había arrastrado hasta allí a todos, más tarde, y ante la demora del francés los santos se habían dispersado paulatinamente, ahora, solo quedaban Aldebarán, Aioria, Milo, Shura y Aioros, esperando a que el galo se decidiera a aparecer.

-¡Hermano!

-Venga gato, ¿porque no aceptas que Marín te domó?- se burló Milo, y continuaron discutiendo durante lo que parecieron horas, hasta que…

-¡CALLENSE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ, PANDA DE GILIPOLLAS!- todos miraron al español asombrados, Shura llevaba allí un buen rato sin que nadie hubiese reparado en él y parecía molesto, incluso Aioros lo miraba sorprendido-¡LLEVO AQUÍ MAS DE MEDIA HORA ESCUCHANDO SUS RIDICULAS DISCUSIONES Y ESTOY HASTA LA CORONILLA!- todos se callaron y le miraron- ahora…- dijo el portador de Excalibur- os calláis…- los miro con odio- …por qué os calláis- y levanto amenazante su brazo.

Como caído del cielo, Camus apareció en ese preciso instante, cargaba un paquete envuelto en papel marrón y estaba pensativo.

-¡Camuchis!- Milo se abalanzo sobre el contento de poder irse- ¡vámonos, aun podemos aprovechar ese parque de diversiones!

-Milo…-

-¡Quiero subirme a la montaña rusa, dicen que es la más veloz de Grecia!-

-Milo…-

-¡Aun podemos alcanzar a Ángelo y sumarnos a su grupo para la casa del terror…!

-¡Milo!-

-…El año pasado fuimos y me gasto una broma que nunca olvidare, pero este año será mi vengan… ¿eh? ¿Camus?- observo al galo que se alejaba- ¿Qué haces? ¡El parque esta para el otro lado, por ahí se vuelve al santuario!

Camus se detuvo y volteo- Trataba de decirte que debo llevar esto a mi templo urgentemente…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y que pasara con el parque de diversiones?

-Otra vez será…

-¡OH no, no señor!-Milo fulmino a Camus con la mirada- ¡Otra vez intentas escaquearte, pero el gran Milo de Escorpio no lo permitirá!- se abalanzo sobre Camus antes de que este pudiese evitarlo y lo arrastro- ¡Quien se ofrece a llevar este paquete!

El silencio fue absoluto, nada ni nadie se movió, hablo, respiro, ni de hecho hizo nada que pudiese ser tomado por el caballero como una afirmación de querer volver al santuario, subir las infinitas escaleras hasta la onceaba casa, dejar el paquete, rodar de vuelta por las escaleras y quedar en coma de por vida, y sin embargo…

-¡Atchuss!- Aioros estornudo estruendosamente sobresaltándolos a todos y Milo se volvió hacia él, aun sujetando a Camus

-Aioros, por supuesto- dijo sonriendo con su más amable sonrisa- Gracias, gracias de veras- añadió, a la vez que colocaba el paquete en las manos de un desconcertado arquero.

-Pero…- Aioros intento, de veras lo intento, devolverle el paquete a Milo o, ya que estamos, a Camus, pero fue inútil y el escorpión salió corriendo, arrastrando al francés por las calles de Grecia.

-¡Aioros!- Pudieron oír aun a Camus a lo lejos- ¡No descuides la flauta tiene la curiosa virtud de invocar a una criatura mitológica cuando se la toca!- y después de eso las palabras comenzaron a entrecortarse, como si su interlocutor estuviese agonizando, o siendo ahogado, incluso jalado del cuello- ¡… Gran poder…! ¡Desgracia…! ¡…Milo…! ¡…Asfixia…! ¡…No..! ¡… venganza…! ¡…Terrible…!- y con un último "¡…Sufrirás…!" su voz se perdió definitivamente en la lejanía.

Ahora bien, Aioros no era ningún imbécil, a pesar de que su actuar pasado no lo colocara en el puesto del más inteligente del santuario, él sabía lo que significaba subir todas esas escaleras a las dos de la tarde, medio famélico y con 39°c en el ambiente, sabia además que algunas personas, léase Death Mask y Afrodita, habían colocado trampas en sus templos como precaución, y no estaba dispuesto a tomar las consecuencias de emprender una empresa en semejantes condiciones, por ello y como cualquier buena persona busco la solución más loable a su problema, pasarle la patata caliente a otro, entregar la batuta, cargarle el muerto al primero que se cruzase ¡Vamos! Delegarle la responsabilidad a alguno de sus compañeros. Pero cuando volteo sus planes se vieron frustrados, todos, absolutamente todos se habían ido, no estaba ni Shura, que había quedado de acompañarle a almorzar.

-Hijos de… sus madres- exclamo antes de emprender la penosa tarea.

Y así fue como Aioros emprendió la hercúlea tarea de llevar la flauta a través de casi once templos, una horrible experiencia que fue truncada por un oscuro cosmos nada más llegar a géminis. Sigilosamente Aioros asomo su nariz en las estancias privadas de los gemelos y echo un vistazo por aquí y por allá mientras se acercaba a la fuente del maligno poder con la flauta abrazada al pecho. Tras atravesar un par de estancias el joven se vio de pronto sobresaltado por una voz "¡Silencio!¡Silencio!" escucho y comenzó a correr temiendo lo peor. Al llegar encontró a Kanon tirado en el piso y a Saga a su lado con una daga dorada en la mano, misma daga que ya había desviado en una ocasión estando en juego la vida de Atena, mas en aquella ocasión no había salido muy bien parado, hizo una mueca y entro en la habitación dispuesto a detener a Ares.

- No, no tienes el poder, pero si te sirve de consuelo, seré yo quien lo mate, quizás él pueda perdonarte un día el que lo hayas traicionado de nuevo- y Ares se abalanzo sobre Kanon, sin embargo un grito lo detuvo en seco, a centímetros del corazón del ex-general marino, lentamente, volteo.

-¡Alto!- Aioros grito sin pensar, sin tener un plan para hacerle frente al dios, dividido entre la desesperación y la urgencia se quedó plantado en la puerta, con la flauta envuelta aun en la mano


End file.
